Aceline de Lorraine
"Everything changes; nobody can stop that. But if you can find your own state of equilibrium, then no matter how much you change, you'll always be able to find yourself." As one of the fastest-leveling level 50s, Aceline de Lorraine prides herself for overcoming all odds despite her relatively weak physical attributes. She is an emotionally stable girl, and greatly enjoys serving in DEF. She appreciates friendships, but knows by experience not to devote that much emotional dedication to individuals due to obvious reasons. In the end, she does what she does because of the simple belief that she had some greater purpose in life. She is a member of Team Sparkpulse. Appearance Aceline, following her going rogue, abandoned all her ties with DEF and donned a new, navy-blue uniform, this time with a new white cape instead of her original black-colored one. With her rapid growth following the overexertion of her ability, Aceline found it necessary to change her appearance as the symbolic change of starting anew. Personality One of her most characteristic traits is the absence of extremes. She is sympathetic, but not excessively affable; serious, but not apathetic. By keeping her emotions at a balance, she can come in and out of a mission with minimal emotional flux, thereby keeping her mentality stable. Aceline enjoys sleeping because it helps purge herself of the day's various emotional experiences, and as a result is found asleep over half the time. Even when she is awake, she still carries a dreamy look, and will get irritated if she is continuously pestered. However, her mind is always active, and is very heavy on the analytic side to the point that her ability to empathize with people is affected by her cold, logical rationality. She's generally not very talkative with strangers, but does occasionally enjoy harassing newbies with her slightly sarcastic tone of voice. More recently, her personality is shifting towards becoming more direct and vocal, since the sheer number of events happening forced her to do more thinking and talking than she normally does. Regardless of how she wishes to behave, though, she finds herself slowly becoming more introverted. Her friends are still valuable, even more so if they are trustworthy and loyal, but her relationships with many others remain more or less stagnant and neutral. She finds no significant pleasure in rowdy, group activities, but does enjoy conversations with individuals. Another aspect to her introversion is her general tendency to choose the rational decision over the emotional one, and thus can be trusted to think clearly during heated moments where a calm mind is imperative. Sometimes, she is even willing to sacrifice personal relationships for what she believes is a greater good, but she would never sacrifice a friend if there was any alternative. History Aceline de Lorraine was born in a relatively rich French family with royal heritage. However, this meant nothing in the post-apocalyptic world occupied by the Gekijou. After she was separated from her parents many years ago during a Gekijou attack against the city she lived in, she was brought up in an orphanage. The event changed her, though, because during the chaos she was physically and emotionally wounded, resulting in her physical growth stopping and leaving her with the body of a ten-year old. Perhaps that was what caught the interest of December Endspire. Originally he expected to meet a sweet little girl; instead, he received a harsh rebuttal, as well as a string of sophisticated insults that left him with a bemused smile on his face. That's when he asked her his signature question, and without hesitation, she agreed. Post Time-skip After the incident in DEF and Team Sparkpulse's subsequently chaotic evacuation, Aceline has become morel logical and rational than ever, feeling that the inability to destroy the Accelerator was partially due to her failure to investigate its defenses completely, leading to the near deaths of her closest friends. While in Veritas, she serves as an analyst in the planning and execution of operations, be it counter-surveillance, Gekijou-eradication, or even scavenging. Especially after meeting December and hearing his words to Janus, she has begun to adopt a true-neutral alignment. She hopes that her experiences in Veritas will bring her closer to the truth. Powers and Abilities Equilibrium Because of her great emotional control, she can deftly manipulate the emotional energies in various aspects of her combat capability, augmenting them to some degree. She can also reduce certain aspects of her ability, and use the freed excess emotional energy to further empower other stats. In a rough sense, she can choose to draw out points from her ability control stat, with the general recommended rule being that she should have 100 or more AC at any given time, with the remaining points being dedicated to the rest of her abilities as she pleases. The more AC she has, the faster she can allocate points from one stat to another. Although she can go below 100 AC, it is very dangerous to her, as it may cause her to be stuck in her current status for a long period of time, and will drain her mental fortitude over time. Should she ever lower her AC to the minimum of 1, an irrevocable change will happen. Aceline never wishes to test this out, though, fearing that the unknown effect may change her for the worse. However, after the battle with Janus, she realized that her ability had sealed her growth in stasis. By breaking the limit, she was able to grow normally again, but with unknown consequences in the future. Zero Burst: '''By reducing all her stats (Literally all) to 0 and maxing all her points in ability control, Aceline can swap between stats almost instantaneously, since manipulation speed is directly proportional to ability control. While it takes several seconds of concentration to shift all the stats to AC, once completed, she can burst all of these points into one single stat. This way, she can unleash an unparalleled amount of destruction in a split second, putting most of her points into strength but leaving just enough in speed/reflex to land the attack. '''Homeostasis: As she extends her conceptual power to external processes, she acquired the ability to treat others to a certain extent. While she may not be able to save a terminally ill or mortally wounded person, she can stabilize the body's internals and slow the damage until further treatment is available. This ability can also be applied to calm others and keep emotional fluctuation at a stable state. Stabilizing Bond: While this ability is still in testing, Aceline hopes to be able to reach out with her ability and bond with the emotional powers of others. In this way, the two emotional pools become one, and thus she can freely manipulate these stats as a combined sum. Enforced Equilibrium: 'An ability developed and taught by Shinsei, it incorporates part of his training methodology, utilizing equilibrium as a direct complement to entropy. Essentially, just as entropy affects others by decentralizing energetic foci, equilibrium, the state of maximum entropy, achieves the same effect by enforcing a state of emotional energy stasis; that is, while the targeted victim is still capable of mustering mental concentration, he is still unable to conjur an effect because his emotional particles are forced to stay at static equilibrium. Weapon 'RT-20: When she first saw this anti-material recoil-less rifle, she instantly fell in love with it. Disregarding the weight, it was a weapon that represented her perfectly: small, but packing a massive punch. In fact, its Croatian name literally means "hand cannon 20," the 20x110mm round boasting an explosive power far beyond that of any other anti-material rifle. However, due to her equilibrium ability, she is able to stabilize the internal combustion of the 20mm round, over-pressuring the round to reach a maximum muzzle energy of 0.47 megajoules, approximately equal to the kinetic energy of a 1-ton vehicle moving at 50mph. Bo: Due to the lack of proper calibers of ammunition and the fact that she didn't bring her RT-20 from DEF, Aceline grudgingly accepted a hardened staff as her weapon. While its origins and its composition are unknown, the only thing she knows is that it channels her emotional energy well and hits like a truck when she swings. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Female Category:PC Category:Kensei Category:Character Category:Veritas